The Council of Balance
by Dragons123d
Summary: In the graveyard, Harry hears the voice of the sith lord, Darth Nihilus. Harry is the only one and true Heir and must find four other host or heirs for four more sith lords. (Being edited and revamped)
1. -Return of Darth Nihilus-

**Time- 4th year**

 **Place-Graveyard**

Harry watched as Lord Voldemort rose from the cauldron, black robes surrounding his bone-white skin. The Dark Lord had just used him in a ritual to regain his body completely.

"Wormtail, my wand." Voldemort's high pitched voice said, hand outstretched for the wand.

Wormtail handed the newly reborn dark lord his wand, still whimpering in pain from his bloody stump.

"Your arm, wormtail…" Voldemort hissed, his eyes narrowing.

This made Wormtail jump and murmur "Thank you, my Lord!" and lifted up his stump.

"NO! Your other arm." Voldemort snarled, anger flashing in his eyes.

The coward whimpered again before lifting his left arm, revealing the dark mark. Pressing the tattoo like mark with a finger, Voldemort smiled darkly as he called his Death Eaters. This caused Harry's scar to erupted in unimaginable pain, until it stopped but the pain was slow to leave. Voices started speaking, coming from his mouth.

 _'So, after so many millenia, my heir is found, being held by a statue in a graveyard.'_ An ancient, annoyed voice said in Harry's mind.

 _'Who are you? Your Heir?'_ Harry grunted back at the voice, while trying to reach for his wand that somehow got into his back pocket.

 _'You're my heir, my legacy. I am Darth Nihilus, Dark Lord of the Sith and the first thing that's going to happen is that I'm going to control your body and get you out of here.'_ Nihilus said before Harry felt a presence take control of his body, but left his mind free of intrusion.

The statue's scythe exploded, allowing the controlled boy to jump down from the now disarmed statue, making the death eaters stare in shock. Voldemort looked wary of his newly escaped prisoner, eyeing him closely.

 _'I'm going to have to handle this and I need your mind. Don't worry, you will still be able to watch.'_ Nihilus then promptly took control of Harry's mind and true to his word, Harry could still see through his eyes.

"Impressive Potter, but not good enough." Voldemort sneered as he raised his wand.

Nihilus laughed, his voice sounded like multiple people laughing all at once, then Nihilus spoke, using Harry's voice that come from all around them, "You have no idea who you are facing."

Voldemort would have none of this however, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Nihilus dodged the killing curse and sprinted past the dark lord, towards the far end of the graveyard.

 _'What are you doing?!'_ Harry shouted in his mind at the Sith lord.

 _'Where my heir's gift from me lays.'_ Came the reply

The Death Eaters gave chase but the possessed Harry sprinted faster than a cheetah at full speed. Unbeknownst to them, Harry's magical core was looking for a way to enhance Harry's abilities more, when it found the midichlorian production center in Harry's bone marrow, fusing itself completely with the marrow and midichlorians, sending the amount of midichlorians up a billion fold.

This made Harry the most powerful wizard known to magic kind, he was stronger the Merlin, Morgan le Fey and Dumbledore combined. Magical exhaustion would be long forgotten, Voldemort as powerful as he is needs to rest after four or five uses of the fiendfyre curse, but he wouldn't allow his death eaters to know that. This also made Harry's magical and force abilities skyrocket, the force making the use of magic far easier and vise versa.

' _Nearly there, my young heir.'_ Nihilus said and a few moments later, they stood in front of a grave.

The grave was a sarcophagus had symbols on the sides of it and on the lid read in blood red letters.

 ** _-Here Lies Darth Nihilus, Dark Lord of the Sith, Lord of Hunger-_**

Nihilus raised his hand and the top of the sarcophagus slid off with a stone grinding screech. Inside the stone grave was black robes, a lightsaber and a white mask that looked like a skull but the jaw and nose were cut off.

 _'I have removed any sith curses that I have placed on my mask that would corrupted anyone to the dark side, I cannot allow my heir to be corrupted in such a way. I will be able to speak to you because I had to infuse my spirit into my mask to still live.'_ Releasing control of Harry, Nihilus returned to his mask.

Harry quickly put on the sith lords clothing before putting on the mask. The robes shrank so they fit Harry comfortably, though Harry picked up the lightsaber and activated it, the dark snap-hiss of the crimson blade filling the air. Harry turned around and walked silently back towards the center of the graveyard, never hearing the sarcophagus lid closing on its own.

 _'Repeat after me, I, your name, Call upon the sith and accept myself as the one and only true Heir of Darth Nihilus and take his name as my own, so I say it, so mote it be.'_ Nihilus said and Harry started to say it when the torturing curse hit him in the chest.

"So the boy-who-lives returns to die." Voldemort laughed but stopped when he heard Harry start speaking.

"I, Harry James Potter, call upon the Sith and accept myself as the one and only true Heir of Darth Nihilus and take his name as my own, so I say it, so mote it BE!"

Moments after Harry completed the vow, lightning struck all around him. Standing where the lightning struck were Sith lords and Ladies, and Darth Nihilus told Harry some of the names of the Sith. Darth Marr was on his right, next to him was Darth Nox, a woman of exquisite beauty, Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith stood on his left, his arms folded over his chest. Lord Scourge, A sith pureblood stood next to Revan, a sneer aimed towards Lord Voldemort.

"This man calls himself a Dark Lord?" Darth Nox asked, her voice was dripping with venom, making Voldemort flinch away.

"This 'Dark Lord' is nothing more than an insect," Darth Marr said, making Voldemort step back and his Death Eaters right behind him.

"Yet," Revan said as he studied Harry in his new sith garb, "Nihilus has found himself his true heir and you know what that means."

Darth Marr, Darth Nox, and Lord Scourge nodded before they turned into balls of force energy, including Revan, and fused themselves with Harry until he could find them suitable host/heirs. The rest of the Sith vanished into nothingness, leaving Harry and Voldemort staring at each other.

"Time to test one of my abilities." Harry's voice, as before, came from all around them and ancient voices babbled and whispered softly as he spoke.

Using the force, Harry pulled a death eater towards him. Gripping the death eater's throat, Harry ripped off the mask and slapped the pointy hat off as well, revealing Lucius Malfoy. Smirking, though no one could see his face, Harry lifted his hand, fingers curled so they pointed at Lucius's face. Then the screams started, Lucius screamed as his life force, magical core, and what little force aura he had where drained from him and 'eaten' by Harry. The voices that babbled and whispered softly before now started to get louder as Harry drained Lord Malfoy completely. A few minutes later, it was over, Lucius Malfoy was dead and his lifeless corpse was tossed to the side like a ragdoll. Harry smiled, as power coursed through him.

"Who's next?" Harry, no Darth Nihilus now, asked like he was asking about the weather.

Voldemort and his gang of pawns disapperated from the graveyard, terror evident in their eyes. Shrugging, Darth Nihilus walked over to the dead body of Cedric Diggory, picking him up and summoned the tournament cup to his hand. Nihilus and Cedric's body portkeyed to the beginning of the maze.

 **Place-Hogwarts quidditch pitch**

When Darth Nihilus landed, he was immediately grabbed by Professor Moody.

"Come with me, Potter." He growled but found himself handless a moment later.

Nihilus' lightsaber pointed at Moody's chest, casting the ex-auror in a bloody glow.

"Don't touch me again or it will be your head that is next." Nihilus hissed before deactivating his lightsaber and walking towards the forbidden forest.

Voices called at has back, trying to get him to come back, but he ignored them and continued walking. As he was about to step into the forest, someone grabbed his cloak. Spinning, Nihilus raised his hand to crush whoever dared to try and stop him. He paused when he looked at her, the veela champion of beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour.

" 'Arry, please I won't stop you, I just want to come with you."

Nihilus sensed no lie in her words so he nodded and held out his hand so she could take it. Fleur took it and the duo walked silently through the forest, the wind lightly blowing. Nihilus didn't know for how long they walked but it was Fleur who broke the silence first.

"What happened? After you and Cedric disappeared…" Nihilus looked at Fleur before he told her, in excruciating detail, everything that happened in the graveyard.

Fleur listened and nodded when he paused so she could digest the information.

"So 'Arry is gone? It's just Darth Nihilus?" Fleur asked then the voice of Darth Nox answered.

"No, Nihilus is his name but when he is alone or with those he trusts, its Harry." Fleur stared at the Nox before kneeling.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour, I see potential in you. I also see that you are worthy of being an heir of the sith, my heir." Fleur looked at Darth Nox before smiling.

"I would be honored to be your heir, Darth Nox, I may be a veela but I've felt as though I was something more than a veela and that's why people were jealous of me."

Nox nodded before she repeated the same oath as Nihilus' but replaced Nihilus' name with her own. After swearing the oath, Fleur and Nox fused together, all of Nox's knowledge and powers were now Fleur's.

However, when Fleur and Darth Nox became one, the magical bond that held Fleur's full potential back broke, turning Fleur from a half veela to a full blooded veela, and as with Harry, her magical core as well as her veela heritage fused with the midichlorian production centers in her bone marrow. Fleur's champion clothing changed into a sith garb that hugged her new curves nicely and Darth Nox's lightsaber appeared on the sith robes belt.

"That was a rush." Fleur gasped as she came too. Nihilus helped Fleur to her feet before pulling her into a hug.

"Shall we continue our walk or should we head back?"

Fleur smirked as she said "let's continue our walk."

 **Place-Headmaster's office**

 **Time-3 hours after Nihilus and Fleur went into the Forbidden Forest**

Dumbledore sat in his office, thinking over the past few hours in his mind. When Harry returned with the dead body of Cedric Diggory, wearing very odd robes and a mask that radiated power, the fake Alastor Moody grabbed Harry's shoulder then his hand was on the ground the very next moment. Dumbledore had looked at the wound after Harry left, the hand and stump were cauterized upon contact with the weapon that Harry used. Poppy couldn't repair them at all and when a St. Mungo's healer was called in, he couldn't heal it either.

Then there was Harry himself, when he spoke his voice came from what it sounded like all around them, and the voices that came from his mouth and all around them. It was disconcerting to say the least. He had seen Miss Delacour run after Harry and stop him before he entered the forest, only to go in with him. That was three hours ago and they still haven't returned yet. This was a dark time for him.

 **Place-outskirts of the Forbidden Forest**

Nihilus looked at the magical school, Hogwarts, his lips curling into a snarl. The place had, once, held a place in his heart, but it was torn out as soon as he had walked into the forest with Fleur.

"Nihilus, I think it is time to leave this place and start a new life, a new destiny. Hogwarts is no longer your destiny; you now choose your own path." Fleur spoke softly, her voice never wavering a bit as she said this.

Nihilus nodded before he said dryly, "It is time for me to make an entrance one last time, Fleur, and then we will only return to find the hosts or heirs for the rest of the sith."

Smiling at his statement, Fleur nodded and Nihilus took the lead as they walked towards the massive castle. As they walked past Hagrid's hut, they heard the half giant moving inside. Moving past the hut, they reached the massive oak doors that lead into the castle; Nihilus used the force and opened to doors. Moving inside the hall, Nihilus glanced about, before walking to the great hall, where everyone was gathered.

"Time for us to cut all connections with this school, for good…" Nihilus let that hang as he blasted the doors to the great hall nearly off their hinges.

This made everyone in the hall jump and stare at the doors. Nihilus stood in the doorway, shadows curling up from underneath his sith robes. Fleur stood behind his right shoulder, one hand on her lightsaber and the other on her hip.

"What is this? Who are you?" Igor roared at Nihilus, who promptly blasted the death eater with force lightning.

"Silence, you fool...I am Darth Nihilus and this is Darth Nox. You may have remembered us as Harry James Potter and Fleur Isabelle Delacour." Nihilus' voice venomously snarled, his hand inching towards his own lightsaber.

"Potter, get out of that ridiculous getup or its detention." Snape drawled as if it was the most boring thing in the world.

The next moment was a blur, Nihilus lept at Snape and stabbed the greasy haired bat through his wand arms shoulder. Nihilus was back to where he was standing a few seconds later, his lightsaber humming in his hand.

"I am never returning to this school again, I only will return to find the host or heir of three more sith lords and if your dog isn't back on his leash, Dumbledore, I will put him down, hard." Nihilus deactivated his lightsaber and placed it back on his belt.

Fleur wrapped her arms around his and the shadows that curled underneath Nihilus' cloak engulfed them before the shadows retreated to the corners of the great hall, leaving nothing on the two sith heirs in its wake.

 **Place-The Moon**

 **Time- June 13, 1995**

Darth Nihilus sat in his chair, his wife Darth Nox or Fleur sitting on his lap, and stared at the blue and green world before them. After teleporting them to the moon, Darth Nihilus using his magic and the force, built a base of operations out of nothing.

"So peaceful isn't it?" Fleur said smiling as she snuggled into Nihilus chest.

"Yes, its very peaceful up here, but it would be very dull without you." He smirked as Fleur rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Months had passed on earth and now it was June, time to find an Heir or a host.

"I think I found the perfect candidate for Revan," Fleur spoke and this caught Nihilus' interest.

"Who?" Nihilus asked and Fleur tapped the touch screen keyboard, bring up a profile on Luna Lovegood.

"Luna is a true seer and the reason why people take her clothing and call her 'loony' is because she can see the force and magic."

Nihilus was speechless for a moment before he chuckled a bit.

"You and Nox have been working on this for a will haven't you two?" He asked and received a smile as an answer.

"I'll go and get her and you will be my eyes and ears." Fleur nodded as she pushed herself off of his chest.

Nihilus got up and stretched before 'shadow-porting' himself in Knockturn alley, fitting right into the dark atmosphere. Moving quickly towards Diagon alley, Nihilus was only stopped by two prostitutes, a black market slave seller, and an interesting encounter with Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa was only looking for a man named Nihilus and she found him.

She told him after hearing his speech about finding hosts or heirs for sith lords, Narcissa wondered if she, as the saying goes, fit the bill. And to both him, Fleurs and Narcissa's shock, Darth Marr accepted her as his heir. He then shadow-ported her to the moon, so she could help Fleur in guiding him to Luna.

"Luna should be in the bookstore, Nihilus, second floor, in the potion section." Fleur said over the comlink.

Nihilus followed the instructions and found Luna sitting cross legged on the floor, reading a potions book, humming a tuneless tune. Kneeling next to the seer, Nihilus looked at the page Luna was on and wasn't too surprised to see that it was turned upside down.

"Hello, Luna, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" luna smiled and looked at Nihilus.

"Yes, it has Harry. I know about Revan trying to find an heir and I'm willing to become his heir." Nihilus chuckled and placed his hand on Luna's shoulder and shadow-ported them into the base.


	2. -Building an Empire-

The Council of Balance: Chapter 2

-Building an Empire-

 **Place-The Moon**

 **Time-August 25**

Nihilus read the medical readouts for Luna, Fleur handling the scanning machine. "This feels weird...but in a good way." Luna smiled as the scanner moved over her body, Nihilus nodding but his mind was elsewhere. His medical scan showed that his force and magical levels were barely over Dumbledore levels and this was very odd, for him at least. After the scan, Fleur told him that his powers only grow by draining others of theirs. Made sense because he was Darth Nihilus' heir, Nihilus, himself, was a wound in the force. So Fleur, with the help of Luna, Narcissa and Revan, made a power level list.

1\. Harry James Potter a.k.a Darth Nihilus

2\. Fleur Isabelle Delacour

3\. Merlin

4\. Morgan Le Fey

5\. Dumbledore

7\. Lily Potter nee Evans

8\. Minerva McGonagall

9\. Severus Snape

10\. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody

Nihilus stayed at the top because his potential depended on his force drain. Nihilus was brought out of his thoughts when the scanner beeped, meaning it was done. "So, where is Luna on the power scale?" Fleur asked as she get up to help Luna, Nihilus smiled as he said "Luna may be the next Morgan Le Fey incarnate." Luna giggled when she heard that, Fleur rolled her eyes. "Besides, I think we should start on our new project…" Nihilus mused, more to himself than anything, but somehow Fleur heard him. "Project Balance? Nihilus we've been doing that this entire time." Fleur said, confused at why he would bring up something they were already doing.

"Yes, I mean we should start phase two." Nihilus said making Fleur's eyes widen in understanding. "But, where are we going to get the army that big?" Nihilus chuckled, low and evilly. "The werewolves, they would be willing because of the ministries treatment." Nodding and taking Luna's hand, Fleur lead the trio into the control center, Luna got into the seat next to Fleur. "Ok, Harry, lets get some werewolves." Luna smiled, her eyes twinkling. Nihilus nodded and shadow-ported to the largest werewolf colony. Nihilus took in his surroundings, letting the force guide him. He was in a dark forest, the moon was out but wasn't full. Shame, Nihilus walked further into the ever darkening forest.

A sharp howl cut through the quiet night, echoing over and over. Nihilus sensed a werewolf close by, female and powerful, watching him. "I know you're there, lycanite, come into the light and face me." Nihilus hissed, making the werewolf jump, she walked into the moonlight. She was a few inches smaller than him and looked to be around 23 or 24 years old. "How did you know I was there?" She asked, fire in her eye, Nihilus smirked "A trick of the trade, my dear. Now, who is your pack leader?" She took a step back before answering "Fenrir Greyback." "Tell him that I am coming for him. His days as alpha leader are coming to a close." She sprinted away to give the message, leaving Nihilus to walk at a more sedate pace. "You are one that won't do things half way, are you?" Fleur asked, to have Luna answer "Fleur, Harry never does anything half-way, you should know that because you are married to him." Nihilus chuckled but didn't deny it.

Walking quietly once more, Nihilus kept his senses at their peak. Feeling a disturbance in the force, Nihilus activated his lightsaber and cut the werewolf that tried to attack him from behind, in two. "Pure energy and silver, two things that kill werewolves…" Fleur said conversationally. Nihilus threw in free hand out and grabbed the next werewolf's face, force draining him. Tossing the dead body aside after he was finished, Nihilus shadow-ported right behind Fenrir. "So, your Fenrir…" The gathered werewolves jumped when he said this, Nihilus continued dryly "Sending your followers to die instead of coming yourself and facing me." Fenrir growled "You are dead, wizard!" Nihilus deactivated his lightsaber and lifted his right hand. "Scream, little wolf, I want to hear you beg for me to stop." Fenrir howled as he was hit full blast with force lightning.

Nihilus raise his other hand and blasted force lightning for it, turning Fenrir into a squealing mess on the floor. Over and over, Fenrir was blasted, full force, with force lightning. "Nothing from you, little wolf pup? You think you can outlast me?" Nihilus cackled as Fenrir's screams filled the massive cave. After an hour of torture, Nihilus walked over to the smoking, blacked, surprisingly still breathing body of Fenrir. Kneeling next to the werewolf, Nihilus whispered "Impressive, but you time ends here." And grabbing the throat of the werewolf, Nihilus lifted him and turned so his back was to the crowd. Raising his other hand, Nihilus drained the werewolf, Fenrir screaming as his entire being was painfully ripped out of his body. Nihilus devoured Fenrir and turning to the crowd, he lifted the once alpha werewolf by the back of his neck.

"Fenrir lost his chance to fight me and keep the title of alpha wolf as soon as he sent several of his most loyal followers to kill me," Nihilus boomed as the werewolves watched the blackened body of Fenrir swing from side to side slightly, in Nihilus' hand. "I am now your new alpha wolf!" Nihilus roared as he threw the corpse over the heads of the werewolves, where it landed with a cruch onto the stone floor. Silence followed this act then the female werewolf from before walked up and bowed, the others following in her wake. Putting his hand on the female werewolves shoulder, she stood up and looked at him. "What's your name, little one?" Nihilus asked, her eyes never wavering from his mask, "Ashley...I'm Ashley."

 **Place-Platform 9 3/4  
**

 **Time-September 1**

Nihilus stood in the shadows with his new apprentice, Ashley, on platform 9 and three quarters. After becoming the new alpha for the biggest werewolf pack in England, Nihilus with the help of Fleur, had the werewolves training on the moon to become the best army their would ever be. Nihilus had found that Ashley was a force sensitive and made her his apprentice. She was in reality 12 years old, her medical scan showed, Fenrir had attacked her and her family while they were working on a potion, Ashley's magic went haywire after she was bitten and she fell into the potion, which was an aging potion. Ashley was only 8 years old when this happened and after listening to her tale, Nihilus took Ashley under his wing and she saw him as her father and master. "Master, who are we waiting for?" Ashley asked softly, so no one near them could hear.

"Neville Longbottom, we are having Luna go undercover and 'study' him to find out if he is suited to be an heir or a host for Lord Scourge." Nihilus nodded his head at the aforementioned target, who walked through the magical gateway and was holding a cactus like plant. "Luna, it's your time to shine." Nihilus said to Luna through the force, smiling as he watched Luna walk up to Neville and strike up a conversation. Nihilus' comlink vibrated "Sir, the weasleys are approaching and are heading your way." Tellan, one of the undercover werewolves in the station, reported. "I see them, no worries." Nihilus stepped further into the shadows, Ashley at his side. He watched as Ron walked past, only a few inches from brushing him. Fred and George were joking and laughing about something and he could have sworn that the youngest, Ginny, locked eyes with him. He blinked and Ginny walked on, as though nothing had happened.

Grabbing his apprentices' arm, Nihilus shadow-ported onto the train. "New plan, people, Ginny Weasley may have just blown this entire plan out the window." Fleur's voice came over the comlink, "Nihilus, there was a power spike when you and Ginny locked eyes, like it was some kind of bond that let her know you were there." Nihilus let out the breath he was holding, "If we have some kind of bond and if someone reads her mind then this operation will be a bust. Ashley and I are going to," Nihilus growled out "Hogwarts" before speaking normally again "and make sure this problem is handled." Fleur agreed over the com before relaying it to Luna, who turned her com off so she wouldn't arouse suspicion. Nihilus and Ashley waited until the train started moving, so they could find the compartment that Luna and Neville were in.

"When we find Luna, I'm going to find Ginny, alone." Ashley nodded, knowing that Nihilus would tell her if she could come along but this was a personal matter. "Yes, master." She replied and they found Luna in a compartment with Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Nihilus nodded before moving on down further, until he found the compartment with Ginny. She was with Cho Chang, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, talking about his entrance last year. That was foolish and childish decision that he regretted, but what happened, happened. "The power, you felt it right? It was overwhelming." Tracey was saying, "And Fleur-" Daphne interrupted "Darth Nox, Tracey, not Fleur."

Nihilus listened to them until he knew that he had stalled enough. Using the force, he quickly opened the door and stepped inside, the door closing quickly behind him. Nihilus towered over the girls, the shadows curling out from under his cloak making him look more menacing. Casting a silencing charm on the entire compartment, Nihilus looked from one girl to the next until his gaze rested on Ginny's. "You saw me in the station, didn't you?" he hissed softly, making the youngest weasley jump. "Y-y-yes...I felt you more then I saw you." She whimpered, Nihilus lessing his glare a bit. "Felt me?" He asked, needing more information before he made a conclusion. "Yes, I could feel your umm...presence, standing in the shadows." Nihilus slowly nodded before hissing "If anyone of you tell anyone that I was here, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you…" And undid the silencing charm and left the compartment, making no sound as he went.

 **Place-Hogwarts**

 **Time-1 hour after the welcoming feast**

Professor Minerva McGonagall walked down an empty corridor in her animagus form, thinking over what she had seen during the feast. She had been standing waiting for the sorting hat to sort a young lady, when she noticed Miss Lovegood look up at the staff table and wink at the Headmaster before returning to the conversation she was having with a fellow Ravenclaw. This bothered her to no end and the fact that she could have sworn that there was a familiar figure standing in the shadows before vanishing a moment later. She stopped when her cat senses picked up something, then see saw it. A shadow moving at a sedate pace as if it was waiting for her to catch up.

"I know it is you, Professor." The shadow said, making her jump, how did it know? The black figure then started gliding rapidly down the hall, McGonagall sprinted after it. The shadow stopped in front of a door, one that was very familiar, "Remember the first year? The stone that you and several other professor's made challenges to guard it...the massive game of wizarding chess was yours. Only you would transfigure something like that." The wrath like shadow then sped away again and the transfiguration professor followed after it. They stopped in front of a girls bathroom, "Second year, the Chamber of Secrets fiasco and the year that one of your lions spoke the language of the serpents…"

Again, the shadow moved off and the feline Minerva followed until they stopped in front of the sleepy fat lady. "Third year, the escape of Sirius Black. He was blamed for destroying the fat lady's portrait, was he not, and trying to get to the same lion from last year…" They moved once more and they reached the DADA classroom taught by the fake Alastor Moody. "Finally, fourth year, the year that your lion left and began his own destiny. You know of who I speak, Minerva." McGonagall shifted from her animagus form and into her human form before speaking "Yes I do, that lion was Harry Potter."

"Correct…" The shadow's voice then came from all around the DADA classroom, Professor McGonagall froze and then asked "How do you know all of this?" and as she asked she turned around so she was facing the door. The door swung shut and locked itself and the shadow on the wall split itself and shadow like tentacles extended from both sides of the wall, wrapping together and forming a figure. The figure stood about 6 feet tall and then the gasp of recognition escaped from McGonagall's throat. "Nihilus?" She whispered in a hoarse voice before she was enveloped in a hug from her lion. "Miss me?" He asked as Minerva's tears fell freely. "I'll tell you everything but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, please." McGonagall nodded before making a chair appear for both of them and sat in her's.

McGonagall listened, never interrupting unless she didn't understand completely and after Nihilus finished telling her everything, Minerva was speechless. Nihilus waited until she found her voice and was surprised when she said "From what you've told me, you need an ally, is that correct?" Nihilus nodded "Yes, I have found that my destiny was beyond this solar system but I've run into a big snag. I have the abilities to leave but I need allies and commanders in my new order, you Professor have that edge in commanding that no one else I've seen has. If I just left myself then all is for not, so I ask you this...Will you join me, Professor?" Minerva thought it over in her mind before answering "I will join you, Nihilus, but I must ask this...Dumbledore believes that you have gone dark but after what you have told me, you have not. So, why are you asking me and not go to Dumbledore with what you have told me?" Nihilus sighed before he said "You are not losing your touch unlike Dumbledore...he is losing his touch with the world and believing that he should hold all the information, doing nothing but letting things happen, never helping people like werewolves. He could have stopped the bills that segregated bitten witches and wizards from non-bitten ones."

"Luna told me that if I hadn't heard Nihilus' voice then would have been Dumbledore's pawn for who-knows-how-long." Nihilus paused before nodded his head, "My apprentice, Ashley, was one of the witches bitten by Fenrir and see was segregated like the rest after the werewolf removal act was passed and she was only 9! I've lost my trust in Dumbledore as of last year." Nihilus finished as a shadow shaped door appeared and a woman in her early twenties stepped from the shadow portal. "This is my apprentice, Professor, she may look to be in her twenties but she is only 12 years old." Ashley smiled at the transfiguration teacher, who summoned another chair for her to sit in. "I will join you, Nihilus, you have convinced me and I will try to get others, as the saying goes, in the same boat. Standing up, Minerva smiled once more at Nihilus before changing into her animagus form and sprinting away into the night.


	3. -The past remembers well-

The Council of Balance: Chapter 3

-The past remembers well-

 **Place-Hogwarts**

 **Time-November 7**

Nihilus watched as a shadow on the wall as Snape 'taught' his class. He was looking over Nevilles and Luna's potion, sneering before leaving to sneer at another potion. The bell rang, Snape drawled "Bottle the potions and leave them on my desk." Luna bottled the potion so Neville could clean up, he was smiling gratefully at Luna and walked out, hand in hand, with her. "Luna, time to bring him to me…" Nihilus said in Luna's mind and she nodded, taking neville and leading him to Professor McGonagall's classroom. Nihilus followed silently behind them, his apprentice on the other wall. "In here Neville." Luna said as she opened the door.

"Luna, this is Professor McGonagall's class, why are we here?" Luna, ever the actress, started pouting and giving Neville puppy eyes, Luna's most powerful weapon in her arsonal. "Ok, Ok, Luna! I trust you." Neville caved in and Luna smiled sweetly before shutting and locking the door behind him. Slipping off the wall and gaining physical form, Nihilus looked at Neville, who looked ready to faint. "Hello Neville, remember me?" Nihilus asked as his apprentice formed right next to him. "Harry? Is that you?" Neville squeaked and Nihilus nodded before the spirit of Lord Scourge shimmered into existence on his right. "So, this is my heir...training will do him some good." Neville looked at the force ghost before grinning "Hey, Scourge, been a while." Scourge grinned as well. "So, you accept my proposal?" Neville nodded profusely before Scourge fused with Neville.

"That was easier then I thought…" Ashley said before Luna said "Neville already accepted himself as Lord Scourges heir. He just need some convincing from me." Then our work here is over, Neville act as if nothing has happened here." Neville nodded in understanding before he and Luna unlocked the door and left for lunch. "Ashley, have you found anything on this 'bond' that me and Ginny have?" Nihilus asked his daughter/apprentice, Ashley beamed as she pulled out a old book titled; _Bonds, Debts, and More: Magical bindings of our world._ "Ginny is indebted to you or owes you a life debt. You saved her from Riddle and his massive pet in your second year and you haven't collected it yet." Ashley told him, Nihilus nodded before he said "Let's collect this life debt then."

 **Place-Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts**

 **Time-11:38 PM**

Nihilus watched as the form of Ginny Weasley stirred before gasping in recognition of where she was. "Remembering the past, it can hurt or it can heal old wounds. But, this past tells a different story, Ginny, one where a lion saved your life and a debt was formed. One that the lion is here to collect, now." Nihilus stepped from the shadows, making Ginny jump and back away from him. "I owe a life debt to Harry, not you!" Ginny said though her courage was failing her, Nihilus chuckled. "I am Harry Potter, Ginevra, and I come to collect the debt that you owe me!" Nihilus growled. This made Ginny freeze up, Nihilus now stood only inches away from the youngest weasley. "Now I think that we could come to some agreement where we both win." Nihilus whispered softly and Ginny nodded.

Ginny knelt before him and vowed "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, swear on my life and magic to serve Harry James Potter also known as Darth Nihlus, for the rest of my life or until he sees fit to release me from this oath. I also swear never to betray Nihilus or anyone he trusts and if I do then my Nihilus see fit to punish me for this crime, so I say it, so mote it be." Nihilus activated his lightsaber and as the sith before him, 'knighted' Ginny as he said "I accept this vow and swear to uphold it. So I say, so mote it be." Nihilus moved his lightsaber away from Ginny's neck and pointed it at the floor. "Rise, Acolyte Ginny, rise and welcome to the fold." Ginny rose and nodded her head in submission to her new master.

 **Place-The Moon**

 **Time-December 13**

Nihilus watched his wife, Fleur, train her apprentice, Ginny, in the training arena. Nihilus turned away, having stalled enough and walked to the blast doors that lead to the moon's surface. Stepping through them, he marched towards the troop of werewolves, in combat armor, shooting robotic targets. Nihilus smirked before he went over to the robot generator and activated protocol Sith. Several robots activated their holo projection and became Darth Vader, Count Dooku and Darth Malgus. Nihilus activated his own lightsaber and waited for the sith to attack. Vader attacked first, a swift, powerful slash to the shoulder was caught and parried away then Nihilus then slashed at Malgus.

Malgus deflected the blow and Dooku cut and slashed at Nihilus' back, but Nihilus deflected it all and lifted his hand, blasting Darth Vader with force lightning, taking him out of the fight for a while. Nihilus quickly decapitated the fake Dooku and summoned his lightsaber before attacking Malgus, who was kept on the back foot. Nihilus jumped and slashed at a downward angle, cutting Malgus' lightsaber rendering it useless and stabbing Malgus through the heart with Dooku's lightsaber. Nihilus spun around and cut Darth Vader in half. "Pathetic, how can I truly face the real Darth Vader, he is nothing like this robot code." Nihilus hissed as he walked away from the holo droids. Well, Nihilus mused, his plans were proceeding quickly and Minerva had gotten Professor Flitwick, Astora Sinistra, Pomona Sprout, and Septima Vector to be allies, but Minerva was their spokeswoman.

The giants were handled quickly, by facing the gerg in single combat. The gerg lost, naturally and the rest of the giants saw him as the new gerg. They were training to be a better fighting force and were ordered to capture any and all death eaters, snap their wands and they prisoners would brought to the moon. The new problem was the Centaurs, the ones in the forbidden forest to be exact. Bane refused to listen and face him in combat, it was infuriating. "I think it's time to finish that centaur for good." Nihilus started laughing as he shadow-ported into the forest. Moving quickly through the forest, Nihilus smirked as he felt the centaur scouts panic when he appeared out of nowhere. He paused and let the centaurs appear before him, "You do not belong here, human, so leave while you still can." The leader of the scouts, a muscular human top connected to a midnight black stallion body, warned but Nihilus laughed.

"You can't order me, Centaur, and your leader Bane has failed to answer my plea for peaceful negotiations and outright refused to face me in honorable combat. Tell me who is acting the human, me or Bane." Nihilus barked at the lead centaur, whose lower half looked ready to bolt, and waited. "If you have been refused both of these things, as by our law you can call for either, then Bane has lost his ability to lead us. Please, follow us and we will take you to Bane to do with him what you will." Nihilus bowed his head respectfully to the centaur before sprinting with the scouts. They arrived at the centaur village, the other occupants stared at him, but he ignored them, focusing on the centaur at the center of the village, Bane. "What are you doing here, Human? You are not welcome among us…" Bane started to say but was blasted by force lightning.

Nihilus walked up and grabbed Banes hair, lifting his head so it was facing his. "You have broken your own laws, Bane, so you will die painfully and slowly." Nihilus raised his right hand and started devouring Bane's essence in the most painful and excruciating way possible. "Gether the rest of the village, I want this to be a public demonstration." Nihilus said, pausing his devouring and dragged the once proud Bane onto a platform he created for the demonstration. "Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest," Nihilus spoke after every male, female and child centaur was gathered around the platform, "Your leader, Bane, has broken your laws. The law of peaceful negotiation and the right to single combat. Bane refused to even listen to our plea to help your people and denied me the right to face him in combat. Your law states if a centaur breaks these laws then the person who was denied the right to these laws has the right to serve that centaurs punishment!"

The gathered Centaurs murmured among themselves before Nihilus spoke again "Bane is to die here by my hand." That made the gathered crowd go silent. Nihilus raised his right hand and started devouring Bane's essence once again, the centaur screaming in pain as his entire being was sucked out. The gathered crowd gasped as they saw purple colored energy's come from Bane's eyes, mouth, nose, and ears and into Nihilus' hand. An hour past slowly then Nihilus dropped the centaurs corpse onto the forest ground. "This is what my enemies face when they let their pride get in the way." A female centaur walked forward before asking the rest of the crowd "I call that Nihilus be accepted as one of our own." The crowd called their agreement to this and the female centaur lead Nihilus to her home. "I'm Quinilla, Nihilus." Quinilla said as she motioned for Nihilus to sit.

Nihilus sat cross legged on the floor and Quinilla sat as well. "You know that the ceremony to have you be one of us is that you have to be marked by one of the women in the village to be you 'mother'." Nihilus nodded before standing and removing his robes, leaving only his pants and boots on. "I know, Quinilla and I want you to be the one that marks me as your son." Her eyes widened before she smiled. "Then let's start."

 **Place-Centaur Village**

 **Time-December 14**

Nihilus groaned as he woke up in Quinilla's house, his back free to the open cold air of December. Hissing slightly in the cold air, Nihilus sat up and fell onto something soft. "You're awake, good I was wondering when you would get up." Quinilla said and Nihilus realized who he was laying against. "Before you say anything, you are fine to rest your head against me. Your are my son, in a sense, are you not?" Nihilus smiled weakly before asking "How long was I out after the ceremony?" "It is now the 14th, so a full day." Quinilla said before handing Nihilus a mug. Nihilus drank it slowly, the warm liquid heating up his body in the cold air. "Anyone call while I was gone?" Quinilla smiled "Why don't you ask them yourself." Then in came Fleur, Luna, Ginny, and Ashley, all were grinning like christmas had come early.

"Nihilus, you are something else." Fleur said as she cuddled close to her husband. Luna sat at the feet of Nihilus with Ginny and accepted the drink that Quinilla gave out. Ashley leaned against the wall of the house holding her own mug. "So how are the others?" Nihilus asked Fleur. "Neville and Narcissa were in the training arena, Tellan and his men went to gather some death eaters that the giants captured and we are here." Fleur finished with a mischievous smile on her lips. Nihilus and the rest of his 'family' spent the rest of the day talking and have fun.

 **Place-Hogwarts**

 **Time-February 16**

Nihilus glided across the wall in his shadow form, looking for a certain blond prat. Draco Malfoy would know fears face after he was done with him. Draco had assaulted Luna after a transfiguration class and Neville hadn't been there, Nihilus would have made an appearance and ripped the blond git limb from limb. After speeding down hallway after hallway, he found Draco and he was making out with Pansy. Grinning evilly, Nihilus formed himself in the center of the hallway, blocking the two slytherins only escape route. "Why even bother with her, Malfoy, you only make out with Pansy when the other girls you assault fight back, like Luna, earlier today." Draco snarled and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Nihilus.

"Your nothing but a mudblood in muggle clothing. I am a pure blooded wizard so back off." Nihilus cackled at Draco's pathetic attempt to look brave. Shadow-porting so he was in front of the two, Nihilus grabbed their faces and unleashed their worst nightmares and fears. "I am your worst fear, your nightmare that lurks under your bed at night, the creature in the closet. You can't escape from me, I will always find you…" Nihilus spoken in the slytherins minds and he used the force so their worst fears and nightmares would play on a loop every time they closed their eyes, his voice echoing those words over and over again. Releasing them from his grip, Nihilus stood and waited for them to open their eyes before he whispered evilly "Sweet Dreams!"

Draco and Pansy fainted after he said that, cackling with maniacal laughter, Nihilus returned to his shadow form. Nihilus' laughter echoed through Hogwarts, waking every student but Luna and Neville, who smiles widened when they heard it. The next morning was filled with talk of the laughter as well as talk about Draco and Pansy, who were in the hospital wing after they were found by Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris, in the early hours of the morning. They were whimpering and moaning in terror as their nightmares continued to loop endlessly. Nihilus was in the hall, listening to the theories from the close-to-the-truth to the completely absurd. He notice Professor McGonagall narrow her eyes at his shadow but stopped when Dumbledore entered the great hall.

"Students of Hogwarts, last night Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson were found. They were attacked mentally, to a degree that baffles even me, and are unable to escape this form of 'punishment' for whenever they close their eyes, their worst fears and nightmares appear. This attack was followed by a laughter that woke, by the looks on your faces, all of you. Whoever did this will be caught and punished." Dumbledore finished his speech before sitting down in his chair. Smirking, Nihilus turned his head to the toad of a woman. "Your next toad." He whispered and left the great hall. Professor Umbridge felt a shiver run down her spine before she returned to eating her breakfast.

 **Place-Ministry of Magic**

 **Time-June 4**

Nihilus, Ashley, Fleur, Ginny, and Luna stood in the hall of prophecy, lightsabers in hand but not active. Nihilus looked at the small orb in his hand, pulsating softly. This prophecy was the reason that Voldemort came after him in the first place and the reason his parents died. Then he heard the airy voice of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black "Oh, little baby potter found the prophecy. Be a good little boy and give it here." Nihilus lifted his head staring at the mind broken death eater. "I am not 'little baby potter' anymore, Bella, I am Darth Nihilus." Nihilus grinned as the other death eaters remembered him from the graveyard, several backing away a few steps. Bellatrix stood stock still as Nihilus walked up to her, after passing the prophecy to Ashley. "Such a potential, Bella, the dark lord however has left you hanging but I can help you release that true power, join me and you could command armies of men and women, not these excuses that call themselves wizards…"

Bellatrix gazed at Nihilus before asking "What do I have to do, Masster?" Nihilus grinned before he answered. "I want you to kill the rest of the death eaters here with nothing but your mind." Bella nodded and handing her wand to Nihilus, she turned to the death walked back to his spot next to Ashley and watched as Bellatrix made her husband's head exploded. Over and over, Bellatrix just looked at a death eater before their head exploded as well, Nihilus eating their essence as soon as they died. Nihilus grumped under his breath when he devoured the stable magical cores of these Death Eaters, unlike Lucius Malfoy's magical core which was made unstable by Darth Nihilus, himself, but forced the dark lord into his mask to recover. Nihilus would only get about 20 to 25 percent of the magical core as permanent power, the rest as a major boost that would last for an hour or two, if the core was stable. If the magical core was unstable, Nihilus got it all as permanent power.

After the last death eater fell to the floor, Nihilus walked up and said "You have done well, my little reaper, very well indeed." Bella smiled as she said "Anything for you, my master, I will do anything for you." Nihilus watched amused as Bella knelt before him and vowed to serve him forever. "Come, Bella, you will protect this prophecy until we escape this ministry." Nihilus took the orb and handed it to Bellatrix, determination in her eyes. "We must go, now." Nihilus said and lead the others to the door out of the hall of prophecy. "We split up here as planned, Bella and Ashley with me. Fleur, Ginny and Luna go together. May the force be with you forever." They split up taking different doors and would meet up at the elevator. "Master, someone is close by." Ashley said as she activated her lightsaber then handed Bellatrix an extra lightsaber from her belt she alway had incase her lightsaber was lost or destroyed.

"Dumbledore has sent his order to stop us. Aim to remove them as a threat, no killing Bella. That prophecy is your task, make sure no one takes it." Nihilus hissed as he activated his lightsaber. The wizard he meet was Tonks, her hair was dark blue, and she sent a hex which he deflected into the wall. Shadow-porting in front of her, Nihilus used his force drain to knock Tonks out completely, without draining her of her essence. "Come quickly, we must leave now." Running through who knows how many other doors, they finally reached the elevator. A few moments later, Fleur, Ginny, and Luna arrived. Nihilus shadow-ported them to the atrium before deflecting a killing curse from Voldemort. "Go! Voldemort is mine!" Nihilus hissed and felt Ashley open a shadow portal to the base on the moon, getting everyone out and leaving him with Voldemort.

"Potter, you have been very hard to find, but here you are." Voldemort said keeping his eyes on Nihilus the entire time. "Unlike you, I have plans to put in motion and schemes to work the kinks out. I've been very busy." Nihilus said as he and Voldemort circled each other. Voldemort attacked with an arrange of spells that Nihilus deflected back at their source. Voldemort dodged and weaved past his very spells. Nihilus charged at Voldemort, bringing his lightsaber up to cut Voldemort's arm off, but was meet with an obsidian shield. Growling, Nihilus leapt back and waited for the dark lord to attack. He didn't have to wait long, the killing curse flew at him only to be deflected away. Nihilus had had enough of this and unleashed the full power of the force drain. The obsidian shield dampened the effects of the force drain so it was only licking at Voldemort's soul.

"You will not deny me my victory, Riddle!" Nihilus roared as he sprinted at the most feared wizard in England, deactivating his lightsaber and replacing it on his belt before he crashed into the black shield. Nihilus grabbed the shield and ripped it away from it's owner with all his strength and it shattered as it left Voldemort's hand. Gripping Voldemort's face, Nihilus started to drain Voldemort only to have images flash through his mind, five different objects appeared over and over and then it showed him his scar. Nihilus screamed because victory was so close but Voldemort had made it so much harder to finally be rid of him. Nihilus exploded as force and magic energy's shot out to find the objects that denied him his victory. The object were shadow-ported into the atrium and Nihilus started laughing, his victory was so, so close.

The floo-network fireplaces exploded into life, but it sounded far away to Nihilus. Nihilus lifted his head as Voldemort was finally going to die. Nihilus had sensed Voldemort's magical core and it was so unstable that if Voldemort did whatever again to make his core this unstable, he would have been a black scorch mark on the ground. Nihilus devoured Voldemort, finally ridding the world of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for good. Nihilus reeled in the force drain as he stared at the corpse and objects on the marble floor. He had also devoured the soul fragment in his scar as well so he wouldn't return. The force warned him of something behind him and spinning around, Nihilus caught the massive snake by the throat. Lifting his other hand, Nihilus devoured the soul fragment in the snake before entering its mind and changing its alliance from the dead Voldemort to him. "What is your name, serpent?" Nihilus hissed and the snake bowed its head "Nagini, my lord." Nihilus nodded and let the serpent drop to the floor. Turning around, Nihilus stared at Dumbledore, who was only a few feet away. "Harry, my boy, what have you done?" Nihilus started laughing once more before he answered with "Ended the threat that killed my parents and ruined my life for far too long. Remember this, Dumbledore, the past remembers well. Fate will not be cheated and will collect all its debts." Nihilus felt nagini wrap herself, securely, around his leg before he shadow-ported to the moon, leaving the crowd of stunned witches and wizards in his wake.

 **Place-Naboo**

Darth Sidious awoke from his vision of the force, this was not a good omen. If this 'Nihilus' comes here, it would ruin his well laid plans. He had to prepare for his arrival, maybe make him his apprentice...time would tell.


	4. -The Blockade of Naboo-

The Council of Balance: Chapter 4

-The Blockade of Naboo-

 **Place-** _ **The Wrath**_ **Darth Nihilus' command ship**

 **Time- 13 days after the battle of the Star Forge**

Hyperspace was a welcomed relief as his command ship, _The Wrath_ , left Earth's orbit and headed to where his destiny lay. Nihilus looked out the viewport at the lines of space warped around his entire fleet, his ship was the largest and was made to hold the star forge in the middle of it, so it could continue making weapons, armor and other materials for his fleet. "Nihilus, here is the star forges weapons report." General McGonagall said as she handed him a datapad. Looking at it, Nihilus nodded and smiled. When he had found out that the department of mysteries had the star forge, Nihilus had went on a rampage and destroyed the 9th level of the ministry of magic, leaving no stone unturned.

"Where is it?! Where is the star forge, you incompetent fool!" Nihilus roared at the unspeakable, who was probably a new recruit and didn't take the oaths that shut him up. "I'll take you there! But, it was moved when I just signed up!" He shouted back and Nihilus calmed down a bit, before motioning for him to continue. "It was taken to Hogwarts and that's all I know! Please don't kill me." The last bit he whimpered, Nihilus put the new unspeakable down and placed a hand on his shoulder "You have done a great service, unspeakable, the star forge is an ancient device that wizards and witches should never have found." Nihilus brought himself from his memories and handed the datapad back to Minerva "Thank you, how is our little bookworm padawan holding up?"

"Hermione is still seeing nightmares, Nihilus, about you killing Ron on the bridge. We've had to put Master Sheldia in the same cell with her to keep her from having a 'episode'." Minerva said sadly and Nihilus sighed heavily. "I'm heading down there, you want to come?" He asked softly to the ex-professor general, who nodded and followed him to the lift. Nihilus remembered what happened well, Jedi Master Sheldia had gone to Hogwarts and trained his ex-friends in the ways of the force. But, the battle for the star forge had started, so Sheldia, Hermione, and Ron faced him one-on-one. Even after his defeat, Ron's jealousy got the better of him and he attack Nihilus from behind. Nihilus defended himself and grabbed Ron's neck. "I'm sorry, Ron, I wish their was another way but you will attack everyone close to me whenever you get the chance because of your jealousy." Nihilus then, with an audible 'CRACK', he snapped Ronald Weasley's neck, killing him.

The lift opened onto the prison level and the two stepped out. Ashley waited for him at the cell marked -A45-, giving Nihilus a weary smile. "She's asleep, the medical droids and healers finally were able to calm her down enough to administer the sleeping potion." Nihilus waved his hands, the cell door opened and he stepped inside. Sheldia had Hermione's head in her lap, brushing her hair with her hand, Nihilus walked up and lowered himself so he was able to see Hermione's face clearly. "She's in pain, constant pain that never ends." The young Jedi master told him as he looked his friend over. "This is no ordinary pain, it's pain that only a legilimens master would make so whoever they place it in would not be able to forgive because they relive the moment that hurt them to the core, over and over, until all they know is what that memory has shown them." Nihilus pulled Hermione into his arms, bridal style, and quickly headed to the lift. "Tell the medical bay that I need a clean, free space. I can heal Hermione completely." He told his apprentice, who told the healers on her com.

Nihilus snarled when the lift took so long and shadow-ported to the entrance of the medical bay, marching in and having the healers lead him to the space he had requested. Placing her on the medical bed in the center of the room, Nihilus pointed at the door, the unspoken order for everyone to get out and not come in until he had finished. After everyone left, Nihilus summoned a chair and sat in it. Placing his hand on her forehead, Nihilus entered Hermione's mind to remove this threat to her mental and physical health for good.

Nihilus was on his legendary dragon partner, Ripple, once more. Ripple got her name from the way her scales 'rippled' whenever she moved. "Nihilus, look on the bridge." She said in his mind, Nihilus looking at the bridge and saw himself holding Ron, draining him of his essence. "Get me over the bridge and help the others." Ripple nodded and with one powerful beat of her wings, she was over the bridge. Nihilus leaped off her back and landed with his lightsaber lite in his hand, hissing at the fake version of himself. Whoever did this had turned this memory into a nightmare, making him the evil dark lord, then it clicked. Dumbledore and Snape did this because Hermione wouldn't believe that he had turned dark, no matter what. Grabbing the memory Ronald, he pulled him away from the fake Nihilus and put him behind Hermione's quivering body, who was behind him.

"Harry? No your not the real-" Hermione began but stopped when the fake Nihilus blasted at her with force lightning. Nihilus stepped in front of the oncoming force attack, deflecting it with his lightsaber. The doppelganger cut off his attack and then hissed "You are not suppose to interfere with fate." Nihilus smirked before he replied, cooly, "Fate decided to let me off the hook today. He called me up and told me that I could do anything I want today so I decided to save my friend from this infernal torture that was placed upon her." Summoned Hermione's lightsaber to his hand, Nihilus deactivated his red one and return it to his belt. Hermione's lightsaber was the same design as Luke's second one, but the blade was pure. The faker roared, activating his own blade and charge Nihilus.

The faker didn't have a chance, Nihilus waited until the last moment then stepped out of the way and brought Hermione's blade around, decapitating the fake Nihilus. Nihilus muttered "Mediocre" in mandalorian under his breath before turning and raised his hand out to Hermione, she took it before running over to Ron's body. Nihilus deactivated his friends lightsaber before walking over, watching as Ron slowly died. Ron grinned one of his stupid grins as he said "Thanks for the save, mate. Sorry if I'm only a memory but I forgive you. Protect our bookworm alright, Harry?" Nihilus nodded before he placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder to comfort her as the memory Ron died a second time. "It's time to wake up now, 'mione." Nihilus said softly as she nodded before they returned to the physical world.

Nihilus regained his senses five minutes before a mess of very bushy hair collided with him, taking both of them to the floor in a heep. Nihilus pulled a broken, weeping Hermione tightly to his chest, rocking back and forth slowly. The medical door opened to reveal Sheldia, who then went to her remaining padawans side, comforting her as well. Nihilus didn't know how long the three of them stayed there and he didn't ask, Hermione was all that mattered at the moment and he wasn't going to let her go down that path of what the dark side really did to a person. She was one step away from going into the abyss that was the true terror of the dark side; hate, malice, and many other atrocities. Nihilus and the other magical force sensitives were in the grey of the force, the true balance between light and dark. He vowed as he comforted his friend that he would find the true darkness that shrouded the galaxy. 'The darkness may hide you for a while, but the light will come and the shadows can't protect you when it does. I am Darth Nihilus and I will utterly destroy your power of darkness, so I say it, so mote it BE!'

 **Place-Naboo**

 **Time-moments after the Trade Federation captured the capital city of Naboo**

Queen Padme Amidala sighed as battle droids lead her, her head of security, and several of her handmaidens down the steps of the royal palace. Naboo was a peaceful world but the Trade Federation had started a blockade because of some bill that raised trading taxes. The queen paused as she felt her instincts tell her to duck and pull her fellow prisoners down with her and she did. "What the-" The voice of a battle droid started to say before a lightsaber decapitated him and its fellow droids. Standing up, Padme saw their savior and paused, The being before them wore nothing but black, ok the mask wasn't black. "Your highness," The man bowed his head then lifted it again, "I am Darth Nihilus, and no I am not a sith before you start asking." She nodded, you couldn't make judgments on someone just by their clothing and sith like appearance.

"I thank you for saving us, but I must ask, what about the rest of my people?" Padme asked as she noticed armored troopers rush in to finish off the remaining droids in the palace. "They are being rescued as we speak, but I must ask that you come with me. It is of grave importance that you do." Nihilus said, lending his hand for the queen to take, only to have her head of security, Panaka, bark "You will not take the Queen anywhere, sith spawn, she will head to the royal yacht so we can head to the senate-" The rest of his words died in the back of his throat when a crimson lightsaber was only an inch away from cutting his head off his shoulders. "You may not realize this, but your queen is a very powerful force sensitive that, if the jedi found her, she would be taken away to be trained at their temple, to learn rubbish like " _There is no emotion, only peace._ " So, unless you want your queen to become a emotionless time-wasting, chin-stroking 'jedi' then be-my-guest." This made Panaka shut his mouth and back off, realizing that this was not the time or the place to argue.

The lightsaber was deactivated and replaced on Nihilus' belt, Padme remembered something "Wait, Nihilus, don't you have an apprentice? How could you train me if you already have an apprentice?" Nihilus chuckled before he answered "I did have an apprentice, but she is has learned everything that I could teach here before we got here, but she still sees me as her master even though she now can take on an apprentice, herself." Nihilus paused before continuing, choosing his next words carefully, "My apprentice had a incident at the age of 8 that made her age but she didn't grown up mentally. My apprentice is my daughter, for all intents and purposes. She is my assistant trainer and will always be that." Nihilus finished then lead the group to the transport that brought him here.

Nihilus smiled as he saw the Aerial Troop Tanked Transporter or AT-TT, for short. This was his personal transport for himself and his 'family' onto the battlefield quickly. Standing to the right of the opened defence doors was his wife, Fleur, and her apprentice Ginny. On the left was Luna and her apprentice, Neville. "Mission was successful, is she ready to go?" Nihilus asked as he hugged his wife. "She's been waiting for you to get on." Ashley called from the cockpit of the AT-TT. Nihilus nodded before motioning for the others to help the 'royal package' stay unharmed. "Some ride, but is it safe?" Nihilus counted to 10 before he answered the overprotective Panaka. "Safer than your starfighters. The Queen and her handmaidens will be going but you will stay here and make sure the rest of the security is in fighting condition, am I clear?" Panaka nodded before beating a hasty retreat. "Out of everyone that was qualified, you picked the one that makes you want to hurt someone." Nihilus muttered to himself but the Queen's eyes were filled with mirth and she couldn't stop the smile forming on her face.

 **Place-** _ **The Wrath**_

 **Time-2 hours later**

Nihilus walked over to his battle partner, Ripple, ready to turn the Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class battleships into space rubble. ' _Someone is not happy and it's coming from you. Whats happening?_ ' Ripple said in Nihilus' mind and he hissed softly "The Trade Federation is on strike and is blockading Naboo in protest to some new taxation bill. So, I've asked the Queen what she wants to do about it and she asked us to _discreetly_ remove them so trade can resume." Leaping onto Ripple's space-fitted saddle, Nihilus grunted "Let us help them pack and then leave, shall we?" Ripple showed her sharp teeth that could rip a starfighter to shreds in a toothy grin, then bounded into the vacuum of space. Ripple, unlike normal dragons, was a legendary dragon. Legendary dragons were so powerful that their territory extended to the far reaches of space and would defend their territory to their final breath and then some.

Nihilus touched his comlink "All fighters, battle stations, this is not a drill. I will not repeat myself." It took a minute before the rest of the fighters to appear and he smiled as he and Ripple lead the charge. "I want this to be discreet, so standard procedure, boy's." Nihilus used the force to tell Ripple to take him to the biggest ship and then have some funny ruining the droids. Ripple speed through space as though she was flying back on earth, getting Nihilus quickly to the mothership so she could cause some havoc. Using the force, Nihilus stuck to hull of the mothership as if he was a magnet. The laser fire from the Vulture-droids was nothing compared to the oncoming wave of laser fire of the better armored, better armed starfighters made by the star forge. But he ignored that and concentrated on finding the hatch so he could get inside the blasted battleship.

The cut through Vulture-droid after Vulture-droid until he found the hatch. Nihilus ripped it open and leapt in. Battle droids came to investigate but were cut down quickly before moving deeper into the mothership, Nihilus knew he only had a few more minutes before Ripple tore the mothership in halve. He shadow-ported to the control room, scaring the neimoidians, before they could say anything, Nihilus cut the cowards down leaving the leader quaking in his ridiculous hat and robes. Grabbing the cowering alien, Nihilus shadow-ported them to _The Wrath_ , right into the prison level. "Your staying here until we get to Coruscant, got it." The Trade Federation leader nodded, his hat falling off. Closing the cell, Nihilus shadow-ported to the bridge and watched as the mothership was torn in half by the Legendary Dragoness before exploding in a flash of light. The rest of the Trade Federation blockade beat a hasty retreat. "Good work, men. Now let's get you back for some r&r."

 **Place-Coruscant orbit**

 **Time-4 Days after the blockade of the Naboo**

Nihilus hated politics. For him to see the corruption of the great galactic senate, the very thing that started the blockade in the first place, it made him want to bombard the planet from orbit. "Harry, this is nothing to the ministries politics, but it could have been better…" Luna said in a low tone, though her anger was barely contained. After the initial welcoming party, the Queen was taken to her quarters in the senate, but her highness wouldn't go without her new acquaintances. "No, the ministry was tame compared to this. No wonder Naboo became separate from the Republic." Padma walked in at that moment, wearing a purple jacket, light brown pants, and knee high black boots. "That is the exact reason that Naboo separated itself from the Republic." She looked like she ate something sour when she said it.

"Lets get this over quickly or I might turn sith and destroy everything around me." Nihilus said, mirth dripping from his voice. Padma nodded and lead them to the hoverpod for Naboo. This would be an interesting senate meeting.

 **Place-Geonosis**

 **Time-3 weeks after the senate meeting**

The heat of Geonosis was nothing compared to what was happening in the Geonosian arena. Nihilus snarled as he slashed the head off of the Acklay that, stupidly, went in all arms and teeth blazing. "That all you got, Poggle? I've seen better creatures try and kill me!" Poggle the Lesser growled before telling the Geonosian warrior next to him to release the Nexu's. Nihilus raised his lightsaber as the cat-demons from the jungle sped towards him, only for them to be roasted by Ripple's black fire. The remaining Nexu stopped before slowly and meekly walking up to Nihilus, whimpering. Nihilus placed a hand on the Nexu, petting it, before he shadow-ported it to a training arena on _The Wrath_ that he knew wouldn't have anyone in it. "That it?" Nihilus asked in a bored voice. Poggle was furious, he would not be mocked! "Release the rancor!" He barked at his underlings, who jumped and immediately went to release the most dangerous creature in the Geonosian arena.

Nihilus waited for Poggle to release a Reek or another Acklay. Boom, boom, boom, boom! Came a thunderous pounding from a massive gate, that slowly opened to reveal a massive rancor slowly walk the bright arena, it was blinking in the bright light. "You have got to be kidding me, now I'm impressed, I tip my hat to you Poggle. You have saved the best for last." Nihilus said and he swore that afterward that Poggle chuckled. The Rancor turned it's beady eyes onto Nihilus before roaring and charging, massive muscular arms swinging. Nihilus lept up and landed on the rancor's head, bringing his lightsaber to bare. When his lightsaber hit the head of the rancor, it bounced off without leaving a mark. "What the?" Nihilus hissed then lept away again as Ripple crashed into the Rancor, releasing her battle cry.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Nihilus snarled when he realized that Poggle had this Rancor experimented on, making it so its hide was impervious to lightsaber attacks. But it wasn't immune to Ripple's black flames, which burned the Rancors right arm off. "It's time to end this…" Nihilus jumped unto the Rancors head once more and started to drain the Rancor of its essence. The Rancor screamed as its life was ripped away and devoured. Nihilus drained the rancor completely before releasing all of the rancors power into a force lightning that blasted half of the arena away.

 **Place-** _ **The Wrath**_

 **Time-During and After the destruction of the Geonosian arena**

Padma watched as Nihilus turned the arena into rubble. She was watching in the unused training arena when the Nexu appeared but it didn't attack her, it lay next to her and started purring. 'Well, at least it didn't attack me' She thought as she petted the Nexu absentmindedly. Her new master was even more powerful than Master Mace Windu and Yoda. This power was something that intrigued her to no end. If was to learn then she would start by watching Nihilus doing things like this and feel the power that was coming from the surface.

"So, what to name you, hmmm…" Padma looked at the Nexu, who looked back with a tilt to its head. "How about Nexus?" The Nexu seemed to ponder it for a moment before licking her face. "Ok, ok, Nexus it is then, down girl." Nexus sat and confirmed the nexu's gender. Padma smiled as she got up and told her new companion "We better start training, Nexus. So how about running around the the training room until Nihilus gets here?" Nexus growled her approval and they started running laps around the room.

Nihilus walked in on his new apprentice and the Nexu running laps around the training arena. Ashley smirked as she watched the massive alien jungle cat running around like their lives depended on it. "I see that you and the nexu are dedicated to the training." Nihilus said and this brought the two runners to a stop in front of him. "Please by all means don't stop on my account." Nihilus said, making Padma roll her eyes and gratefully took the water that Ashley handed her. "I'm just getting warmed up, so we can start your training, master." Padma said after she drank the entire glass of water down. Nihilus smiled as he said "You'll regret saying that because I don't hold back anything." This sent a shiver down Padma's spine and the doors shut behind Nihilus with a hiss.


	5. -Project Jumper: Age of Spartans-

The Council of Balance: Chapter 5

-Project Jumper: Age of Spartans-

 **Place-** **Chancellor Palpatine's office**

 **Time-A few minutes after the defeat of Darth Sidious**

Darth Nihilus looked at the corpse of the force drained sith. Darth Sidious was the toughest opponent to date, but was made even harder with the interference of Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, and Agen Kolar. "I had this under control until you barged in here, Windu!" Nihilus hissed coldly at the senior jedi master, who winced. Fisto knelt next to the unconscious form of master Tiin, before nodding to Windu. Mace looked at Nihilus as he said "Skywalker warned us about the sith lord and we came to stop him, but you were here before we could do anything." Nihilus snorted in disgust at Windu's explanation "And you would have died and Order 66 would have killed off almost all of your jedi order. Your luck I didn't allow that to happen, jedi." Nihilus turned and walked out, pausing at the door and said "Several of your jedi have asked me to take them with me, to train so they could use the full power of the force. Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Fenis Teron; one of Yoda's younglings, and Plo Koon." Nihilus left to find the jedi he mentioned and take them to _The Wrath_.

He found Aayla with Fenis standing on the steps of the jedi temple, Aayla smiled warmly "Shaak Ti is getting Plo Koon ready to go. They should be here in a few minutes." She told him and Nihilus nodded as he knelt in front of the youngling and asked "So, Fenis, ready to learn more about the force from both sides?" Fenis grinned broadly and said "Yes, Master Nihilus! I am ready!" Nihilus ruffled the younglings hair before standing up as Shaak Ti and Plo Koon walked down the temple steps. "Packed for the trip?" Plo Koon nodded at Nihilus' question as Shaak Ti asked "So, how are we supposed to get to your ship?" "Grab my cloak and hang on." Nihilus said and the jedi did as he said, he then shadow-ported them to the bridge of _The Wrath_.

 **Place-** _ **The Wrath**_

 **Time-3 hours later**

"Project Jumper is a go." Nihilus nodded to Narcissa and her apprentice, Bellatrix, as they started up the main drive for the jump. Project Jumper was made so Nihilus' fleet could jump from one universe to another like it was a normal hyperspace jump, but over the multiverse. "Course laid, ready to jump...in 3-2-1, Jump!" Bella said over the com system to the entire fleet. The lines of space warped around them before changing to red, then green, black, then back to blue once more. Nihilus watched all of this as the force shifted with every color before returning to normal as the color show ended. "Coming out of the jump in 3, 2, 1." Narcissa pulled the hyperspace lever down slowly and the view of hyperspace gave way to normal space. "Where are we in the multiverse, Bella?" Nihilus asked as he walked over and looked over the black sister's shoulders. "It looks like we left the our universe and entered a...what is that?" Nihilus looked at the screen and saw a massive disc that looked like a halo for an angel.

"That is not supposed to be there...Where is earth?" Nihilus asked, his eyes couldn't stop staring at the massive halo thing. "On the opposite side of the sun, that...disc...needs to got. The scans show that it's a giant life destruction weapon…" "Remove it, NOW!" Nihilus snarled as the Black sisters nodded and started powering up the weapon systems. The rest of the fleet would start powering up their weapon systems as well as soon as they read the order to destroy the massive disc. The halo disc was vaporized and didn't stand a chance. "Disc destroyed." nihilus smiled and then ordered "Have the fleet orbit Earth, I want scans of the entire planet." Nihilus then left to get a search party ready to explore the new Earth.

 **Place- France, Earth - Harry Potter/Halo universe**

 **Time-2:00 AM July 15, 2001**

Harry sat on the log and watched the fire crackle and pop in the cold morning. Ever since the SPARTAN Project was cancelled, he and his team were the only Spartans left from the entire project. He was Master Chief, the best of the best, his AI companion was Gabrielle Delacour, by some magical means Gabby turned herself into an AI but was still human. She had to eat, sleep, and drink like normal people but was Harry's partner and made his Mjolnir mark VI work at all times. "Harry, my scanners are picking something up…" Gabby said worriedly as she looked up from her place next to him, her 7 year old body shimmering blue as she prepared to enter Harry's armor. "Tell the others to get here quickly." Grabbing his helmet, Harry put it on and made sure his assault rifle was loaded. The rest of his team arrived a moment later, weapons at the ready.

His team comprised of Fleur, Hermione, Luna and Neville. "Something is close…" Neville said quietly, his DMR raised and pointed at the forest ahead of them. Fleur lifted her shotgun, Hermione raised her twin SMGs, and Luna held her needlers at the ready. "On your left!" Gabby screamed in fright as a crimson blade came down at his head. Harry ducked and rolled to the right, before letting his assault rifle start ripping at the black figure that nearly killed him. The rest of his team let loose their weapons as well, but it was all deflected upon impact with the red blade. "Reloading, cover me!" Fleur called as she started reloading her shotgun as quickly as she could, only to grab her throat and started choking. "Fleur!" Harry and Gabby shouted as they watched their teammate was tossed into a thick tree, the sound of Fleur bodily crashing into a tree was sickening but her armor kept her from breaking every bone in her body.

"One down, 4 more to go...though I must say that this is impressive, my alternate counterpart. Very impressive indeed." The tall dark figure commented as he then proceeded to knock out the rest of his team, leaving only Harry standing. "Gabby, did you pack the energy swords like I asked?" Harry asked as he reached for a hidden slot in his armor and was answered with the hilt of a elite energy sword. "You want to have a sword fight, I'll give you one." Harry said and charged at the dark figure. The dark figure raised his hand and sent Harry flying backwards, crashing into the dirt. The dark figure stepped into the light of the fire, revealing himself. Gabby had brought up the results of her scan of the figure, he was 6ft 7in. Wearing all black and had a mask that radiated an unknown energy source from it, and was holding a sword that was like the energy sword but was a different design.

Raising his sword, the man said "I'm Darth Nihilus, one of your multiversal counterparts. I was Harry James Potter before I changed my name to Darth Nihilus. You are Harry Potter as well." Harry stared at Nihilus, who was him if Nihilus was to be trusted. "Why should I trust you?" Harry asked calmly and Nihilus chuckled as he deactivated his weapon, removed his mask and lifted his black hood, revealing and older version of himself. "I am you and before you ask, screw paradox's that could destroy this universe at any moment. I don't care, but it's good to see someone that fights evil." Harry pulled his helmet off as his mind was blown, though he could hear Gabby trying to hide her snickering. "So, what do you want?" Nihilus smiled before walking up and holding out his hand "I just want to talk to you, without the rest of your team bugging us. Don't worry, they're not dead, only knocked out." Harry stared at Nihilus, this was going to be the weirdest conversation ever, just saying.


	6. -Prometheus Resurgence-

The Council of Balance: Chapter 6

-Prometheus Resurgence-

 **Place-Hogwarts**

 **Time-October 30, 2002 (3rd year in this universe)**

Lily Potter, DADA professor for 2 years running, sat in her office, looking at the magical picture of her and her son in their spartan armor before Luna said that she would die if Harry stayed with her. Lily sighed, that was several months ago and she missed her son terribly. Lily's AI, Cortana, was playing a holographic game of solitaire on her shoulder, humming a disney theme song. That was when she heard the crash in her classroom, something heavy had just destroyed the desks from the sounds coming from below. "Cortana, could you scan what is in the classroom downstairs." Cortana looked up before her natural blue paled "Promethean Knight…" she stammered and that was all that Lily needed. Grabbing her M6 pistol, Lily made sure it was loaded before reaching for her glamered armor. "Aaarrrggghhh!" Lily was grabbed as spun around, the face of a Promethean Knight roared in her face, she lifted her pistol and shoot the alien demon point blank, killing it.

The body of the knight fell to the floor, glowing for a few moments before losing the glow. Alien technology and Hogwarts magic didn't mix, apparently, she then grab her armor and it slid up and over her body. "Raggh?" "Kill it!" She heard a very familiar voice cry and the Knight screamed as it was shot down. "Is that...Harry?" Lily asked herself before her office door was blasted open and standing in the doorway was a 6ft 6 in tall spartan with the insignia John-117 on the left side of the chest armor. Next to him was a dark figure that was as tall as her, 6ft 7in tall, in a mask that radiated power. "Mum?" The startan asked in worry before ripping his helmet off and handing it to the dark clothed man. Her son had tears in his eyes and he ran up and gave Lily a bear hug. "You're safe, I thought we came too late…" Lily's helmet melted away, revealing her youthful face.

"Who's the tall guy?" Cortana asked as she pointed at the tall figure, who chuckled at he question. "I'm your son's multiversal counterpart from one of the many universes out there. Darth Nihilus is my name, Mrs.?"

"Cortana" The AI smiled at Nihilus, warmly.

Lily and Harry looked up, both have the same expression of joy that turned into mild confusion for Lily and sniggering for Harry. Nihilus activated his weapon and stabbed a teleporting Promethean Knight through the chest as it formed in front of him. "Bloody nuisances these promethean knights." The Knight fell to the floor, gurgling in its alien language as it died. "Mum, we need to have you on the team." Harry told his mother and Lily could only smile and nod. Her helmet reformed around Lily's head before she grabbed her pistol and her covenant carbine.

The Promethean Knights were everywhere, though they were having trouble taking the students of Hogwarts prisoner. Lily blasted several Knights through the head, that were attacking a seventh year and four third years. Nihilus slashed and cut his way through the ever thickening crowd of Promethean warriors with his lightsaber, but they seemed to keep coming. "Ok, someone is making it so these 'Knights' can get inside the school." Harry deadpanned as he punched a Knight in the face. Nihilus nodded as he blasted several of the knights with lightning from his hand, the screams of the aliens muffled by their helmets.

"We need a new plan. So, does anyone have one?" Nihilus asked as he sliced another promethean cleanly in two.

Lily reloaded her carbine as she watched her son and Nihilus talk before she raised her weapon and shot a grunt in the head. "The Promethean's aren't the only ones in here." She said as the new threat appeared. Nihilus raised his lightsaber at a Elite as he said "This just got interesting."

 **Place-Hogwarts**

 **Time-4 Hours later still In battle**

Nihilus grunted as he parried the Elites energy weapon with his lightsaber. This had been going on for several hours and this Elite was making him look bad. "You know," Nihilus said conversationally, "we've been going at this for who knows how long. Could we call it a draw and be on our merry way?" The Elite glared at him before he said in perfect english "No"

"I thought not." Nihilus parried, then parried again. Nihilus flipped over the alien and stabbed him through the back. The Elite dropped dead after Nihilus pulled his lightsaber out, deactivating it and placing it back on his belt. "Got anything on the invasion force?" Nihilus asked over the comlink, as he walked through the hall, ignoring the dead bodies of Covenant and Prometheans. "We just engaged them up here so they forces on the ground won't be reinforced." Luna replied.

"Well, show them what we have to offer, Luna." Nihilus said before he started walking faster. He had to find his other self and tell them what he had just been told but where were they? He paused then looked around, realizing that something was definitely wrong. Nihilus was not in the body covered hallway anymore, but in a clean hallway that was familiar. "Wait a minute...I'm in the corridor on the third floor." Nihilus muttered to himself. Something was definitely off about all of this. Shadow-porting himself to the astronomy tower, Nihilus gazed out over the grounds of Hogwarts. Rain was sprinkling lightly over the grounds, Nihilus noticed that several students were swimming in the lake and were playing with the giant squid, the rain stopped suddenly.

"Nihilus, do you read me, over?" Nihilus activated his comlink and answered "Fleur? Whats going on, I was in a battle a moment ago before I appeared somewhere else…" Fleur cut him off as she said "Nihilus, you vanished from the universe we were in. We have been trying to find you for 3 years now." Nihilus' heart stopped, he had vanished and was gone for 3 years. "Is my other counterpart ok?" He asked quietly, hoping that Harry did survive the battle. "Yes, there ok, after you vanished, the alien invasion was quickly squashed. But we've been jumping from universe to universe to find you." Fleur said. "Just so I know, what universe are we in now?" He asked.

"Were in a Percy Jackson/Harry Potter/Star Wars universe, why?" Fleur said confusedly. "Because I think I'm staring at the goddess of the moon right now." Nihilus said as the goddess of the hunt, moon, and childbirth walked up to him and said coldly "You will come with me, Male."


	7. -When in Rome, Do as the Romans Do-

The Council of Balance: Chapter 7

-When in Rome, Do as the Romans Do-

 **Place-Olympus**

 **Time-November 1, 2005**

If Nihilus hadn't known that he was in a parallel universe, he probably would have thought that he was dead. The sith lord walked down the golden pathway of the home of the Gods, Artemis leading his to who-knows-where, probably somewhere that she could kill him, if she could that is. Artemis's power level was still affected by Nihilus' natural force drain aura, as was everything else that had a life force and power core. If anything, Nihilus would put Artemis down very fast if the goddess did attack him in any manner.

The goddess had a silver aura that Nihilus could sense with the force, it gave off a...parental vibe? What the...was Artemis is this universe adopt a kid or something?

"Uh...May I ask you something?"

Artemis looked over her shoulder before nodding.

"Your aura is giving off a parental vibe, so did you adopt a kid or something along those lines?" Nihilus quickly said making sure his hand was over his lightsaber, just in case. The virgin goddess looked surprised then angry.

"Yes, I adopted a boy on Halloween. He was only a few months old; I couldn't leave him there in a destroyed house." Artemis said darkly, as though Nihilus had done something to the boy that she was talking about. Nihilus made the connection; Artemis in the universe must have adopted this universe's version of him, that fact sobered him.

"That kid you adopted, well I'm one of his many universal counterparts." Nihilus bowed his head to the goddess, "That event was the night that a self-proclaimed 'Dark Lord' attacked my house, killed both of my parent. I survived, but in my universe, I never was adopted. I'm grateful that you took my counterpart as your son, Artemis."

Artemis was dumbfounded; Nihilus raised himself from his bow before motioning for Artemis to lead on. The goddess shook her head before continuing to walk, though it was at a more leisurely pace than before. Nihilus took this as a good sign, catching up to Artemis' side and let silence reign for a while.

The silence was broken when a sharp looking woman with an owl on her shoulder walked up to them, a 1 year old boy was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Athena, what's wrong?" Artemis asked the wisdom goddess.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I was just taking Perseus home from seeing Demeter's garden, he's such a cutie." Athena replied, shifting Perseus slightly so Artemis and Nihilus could see his face. Nihilus hazard to guess that this was Percy Jackson, though he wouldn't have seen Athena adopting the son of the sea god as her own, it was a known fact that Athena and Poseidon were not on the best of terms.

"You know that your son is a son of the sea god, right?" Nihilus asked, making both goddesses' stare at him. Then, Athena's eyes widened slightly, before she smiled sadly.

"Poseidon gave up Perseus after his son, Triton, was killed in battle and that Perseus's mother died in childbirth only hours after Triton was killed. Perseus still has his father's powers over water but I have blood adopted him so he is now half of me and half of Poseidon." Athena spoke sadly; Nihilus could feel the combination of the sea and wisdom coming off Percy's aura through the force.

The goddess's gave each other a look that only women could do, Nihilus was still trying to figure how women could talk with only their eyes without success. The shift in the air warned him of an oncoming threat from behind, twisting out of the way as a woman with a very, VERY intoxicating pink aura nearly collided into him. He hissed a curse in ancient sith as he glared at the woman, his lightsaber in hand.

The woman appearance was constantly shifting from one girl to the next, blonde one moment then raven black hair the next. Using the force, Nihilus forced her appearance to stop, making said woman turn and glare at him. Being married already, Nihilus had no feelings for anyone but Fleur and her alone, so this woman was not going to get anywhere with him.

"Stop using your powers on me this instant!" She snapped as Nihilus calmly looked at her in the face.

"No, your constant shifting is giving me a headache, so either you stop or I will stop you myself." Was his simple reply, Athena and Artemis had straight faces but mirth was glowing proudly in their eyes.

"Why-YOU-" The goddess tried to make a sentence but was failing miserably at it, Nihilus turned away from her before asking Artemis "I'll only give you one warning, avoid the man named Albus Dumbledore. He has gone senile and will make your son, or me, into a martyr because of a false prophecy."

Artemis only stiffened and Nihilus hissed "That prophecy is real isn't it?"

Athena nodded for the goddess of the hunt, Nihilus snarled before he said "I'll handle Voldemort, make sure that Percy and 'I' do not leave Olympus AT ALL."

Nihilus looked at his universal counterpart before he devoured the soul in the boy's scar, one soul piece down, six more to go.

Turning on the spot, Nihilus apparated soundlessly into the Malfoy manor and felt for the cursed diary's aura. He found it in the study and as he moved to get it, a house elf popped in and started yelling "Yous will not touch Master Malfoy's objects!"

Nihilus blasted the elf away with only a little force lightning before entering the study and grabbing the diary from the desk.

"You're not even worth the paper needed for this." Nihilus murmured before devouring the soul piece within the diary then burned the book to ash with a simple flame spell. The Sith Lord used the soul's memories to see where the other parts were before quickly and thoroughly destroying each one. Shadow porting himself to the wraiths current location in Romania, Nihilus activated his lightsaber, allowing the red glow to light his way.

" _Foolish mortal! You will never escape alive!_ " The wraith of Voldemort screamed as it charged at him, only to be thrown back into the cave wall. So, it was somewhat physical in form, interesting.

"You know Tom, I've already took care of you precious horcrux's so you are the only one now." Nihilus said calmly, though he was screaming inside, wanting to burn the man who had ruined his life multiple times over.

" _NO! Only I know of them! Lair!_ " The spirit screamed before Nihilus devoured the spirit entirely, leaving without looking back. The dark mark on the death eater's arms would vanish, signaling that Voldemort was truly dead. He had completed the prophecy, as he was Harry Potter in essence, so Dumbledore could choke on a Lemon Drop for all he cared.

Said man would be found dead in his office, having died from choking on a lemon drop only hours after Snape showed him that the dark mark was gone. The three Fates had heard Nihilus' remark and followed through on it, hating the man for manipulating hundreds from their path in life for his own 'Greater Good'.

Without Nihilus' knowledge, Artemis heard her twin brother make another prophecy and it scarred her slightly.

" _The heir of the Devourer has come,_ _As the child of the eldest gods and Son of the Huntress adopted Shall reach sixteen against all the odds, All shall see the world in endless sleep, A father's soul, An unearthly blade shall reap, A single choice shall end his days, The Universe to preserve or raze._ "

The Great Prophecy had been changed, Artemis held her son closer to her chest. Her Harry slept as a small smile formed on his face as he nuzzled closer in response to her. Her father, Zeus, spoke "The Great Prophecy had changed, this 'heir of the Devourer' must be found before he can join the enemy. Artemis-"

Before the God of the sky could continue, someone teleported into the council chamber in a mass of shadows. Artemis saw that is was Nihilus, his aura…he was the Heir of the Devourer!

"Mortal, how dare you interrupt us!" Zeus bellowed before throwing his master bolt at Nihilus.

Nihilus raised his hand and the master bolt was absorbed into his body before it was sent right back at its master, force lightning overcharging the bolt to the extreme. The council was shocked as the 'god of lightning' was blasted away with his own weapon, Nihilus only smirked. The Force and Magic could do marvelous things; he turned to Artemis as he felt the fear and aw rolling off of her.

"What did I miss?"


End file.
